


I Should Have

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Cullen/Quizzy One-off Stories (Chaptered and One-Shots) [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the final fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have

Cullen paces outside Lila's quarters, praying. She defeated an ancient magister from the dawn of time, she has to survive, he reasons as he paces. As he orbits one spot in the hall, he glances at the door from time to time, hoping some one will come out to tell him she'll be okay. Hours go by before the healers leave her room, pale and drained.

Vivienne come up to him, and he gives her a questioning look. She shakes her head, and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cullen. She's only got minutes."

Cullen's heart clenches, and he struggles to breathe.

"Go to her, she asked for you."

He takes off, running through the door and up the stairs. With each step he thinks _I should have told her, why didn't I tell her, so many chances to have told her. Just three small words, why..._ Approaching her bed, he drops to his knees by her side. Lila gives him a weak apologetic smile, and shakily places her hand on his cheek. Cullen holds her hand against his face and tries to get the words out before it's too late.

"I... you..." Lila whispers before her eyes close and she shudders as she breathes her last breath. Her arm goes lax, her hand a weight between his hand and his cheek. Cullen grabs her hand with both of his and sobs. Cole appears at his side and places his hand on Cullen's shoulder.

"She loved you."


End file.
